Jennifer Grotz
American | period = | genre = Poetry | subject = | movement = | influences = | influenced = | signature = | spouse = | website = }} Jennifer Grotz (born 1971) is an American poet, translator, and academic. Life Grotz grew up in small Texas towns but later lived in France and Poland, all of which inform her poems. She has earned a B.A. from Tulane University, an M.A. and M.F.A. from Indiana University, and a Ph.D. from the University of Houston. She also studied Literature at the University of Paris (La Sorbonne), where she discovered her interest in translating French poetry. Her poems, translations, and reviews have appeared in many literary journals and magazines, and her work has been included in Best American Poetry. Grotz lives in Rochester, New York, but spends part of her year in France and Poland. She teaches English and creative writing at the Warren Wilson College M.F.A. Program for Writers and at the University of Rochester, where she is Assistant Professor. She is also a Contributing Editor for Born Magazine and the Assistant Director of the Bread Loaf Writers' Conference. Recognition *2007: Rona Jaffe Foundation Writers' Award *2007: Camargo Fellowship, Cassis, Fance *2007: Fellowship from the Vermont Studio Center *2007: New Writing Award from the Fellowship of Southern Writers *2005: Inprint / James Michener Fellowship from the University of Houston *2004: Texas Institute of Arts and Letters: Natalie Ornish Poetry Prize for Best First Book *2004: Individual Artist Grant from the Cultural Arts Council of Houston *2003: American Translators Association, Student Translation Award *2002: Katherine Bakeless Nason Poetry Prize *2002: Prague Summer Program Fellowship in Poetry *2001: Individual Artist Fellowship from the Oregon Arts Commission *1997: Fellowship in Poetry from Literary Arts, Inc. Publications Poetry * Not Body: Poems (chapbook). Portland, OR: Urban Editions, 2001. * Cusp. Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 2003. * The Needle: Poems. Boston: Houghton Mifflin Harcourt, 2011. *''Window Left Open''. Graywolf Press, 2016. Translated *Patrice de La Tour Du Pin, Psalms of All My Days. Pittsburgh, PA: Carnegie Mellon University Press, 2013. *Hubert Haddad, Rochester Knockings: A novel of the Fox sisters. Rochester, NY: Open Letter, 2015. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Jennifer Grotz, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Oct. 2, 2015. See also * List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *"Late Summer" at Poetry Out Loud *"Poem with the Window Left Open" at The New Republic *"Denial" at the Cortland Review *"Apricots" at the New Yorker *"Poppies" poem & review at The Paris Review *Jennifer Grotz 2 poems at the Academy of American Poets * Jennifer Grotz b. 1971 at the Poetry Foundation ;Books *Jennifer Grotz at Amazon.com ;About *Jennifer Grotz at the Middlebury Bread Loaf Writers' Conferences *Jennifer Grotz at the University of Rochester *Rona Jaffe Foundation website *Fellowship of Southern Writers *Interview Category:American poets Category:Living people Category:1971 births Category:Tulane University alumni Category:Indiana University alumni Category:University of Houston alumni Category:University of Paris alumni Category:University of Rochester faculty Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:American women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets Category:American academics